The present disclosure is related in general to wellsite equipment such as oilfield surface equipment, downhole assemblies, and the like.
Milling systems are utilized to mill scale deposits that have formed on interior portions of a wellbore or other wellbore obstructions. A benefit of using a wireline milling system is the ability to provide precision milling without mobilizing coiled tubing or heavy surface equipment for circulating and handling fluids. Without controlling the torque on bit, however, the rotary movement may cause to damage weak points in the tool-string or wellbore completion when producing too much torque on bit. Also, when the push force is not strong enough, the user may not realize that the rotary module is not cutting the scale, spinning freely. It is desirable to be able to conduct a milling operation automatically because even with real-time measurement of torque on bit, it may be difficult to operate the tool if the user has to change tractor push force manually. The operation may be time-consuming and cumbersome.
It is desirable to provide a convenient and intuitive tool control that provides tool protection at the same time. It remains desirable to provide improvements in oilfield surface equipment and/or downhole assemblies.